Turnaround
by Stradivaria96
Summary: Asami deals with the aftermath of sending her father to prison. She tries to get involved in her work and does a good deed for some strangers. The other characters deal with life after Amon's failed revolution. Irosami/Makorra But you have to wait for it .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"No. I can't call it the 'Satomotor'. I don't wan't to call it the 'Satomotor'. I will call it something that I can believe in - 'Integrity'. Is that a good name for a bike?" she thought.  
Asami Sato was driving to the Future Industries Wharf. The road was empty. It was just before dawn, and her new bike purred along, its powerful headlamps picking out every pebble and leaf in the pre dawn darkness.  
"Integrity. Is that what I believe in? I got my own father arrested. I nearly killed an old man, so broken by grief. Was I so self centered that I didnt notice what was happening to him?" She thought back - to every time her father had given her what she wanted - whether it was a new toy, a new bike, a swimming pool in the mansion, any number of clothes she desired. She thought  
back to his obvious joy when she figured out the principles of the engine, to his pride when she sat all week at the assembly line  
until she had built a Satomobile herself. "But where did the act start and reality end? Was he playacting all through?" He was acting  
when he paid for the sponsorships. He was acting when she brought Mako, Korra and Bolin home.  
Mako and Korra. She pushed her thoughts away. The sun was just coming up, and her speed made the cool morning breeze a wind that bit  
at her cheeks. The gateman saluted as she made her way into the wharf complex. She got down and headed to a long low building that  
straddled the pier.A guard cranked the huge hangar door open and turned on the lights.  
The future of Future Industries. "I hope it can fly," she thought.  
The airboat was huge. Its propellers were the size of cart wheels. It could easily seat fifty people when fully equipped. Right now, there were just two seats, apart from the pilot's and co-pilot's. The rest of the craft was taken up with iron ingots. She had done two test flights carrying 8000 pounds. This would be the first flight she would do with 10000.  
But first things first. The landing gear needed to be fixed. The boat would need to land on both air and water. Right now, it could take off from water and land on water, but the land part was still a problem. She set to work, measuring, drawing. Soon the engineers would come and pick up her designs and conduct tests on the harnesses in the next building. She would also have to review the progress they had made with the older designs, but she was quite sure that none of them would work. But the information she sought was more in how they failed.  
An hour later, she left her little desk. She had to grab a bite to eat and then make her test flight.  
She should put it off till tomorrow, a part of her said. The boats were being serviced today and would not be available till the evening. But she wanted to fly. Things were easier when she was high in the sky. She went down to the small canteen near the gate and got herself some tea  
and a hunk of honeyed bread.  
There was some kind of altercation going on at the gate. "No, for the last time, no. This is private property. There are no boats here anyway. You have to go to the ferries if you want to go to air temple island," the gate guard was saying.  
"The ferries are closed. They are still removing the mines from the harbour, dear. Please help us. We are old and tired. It would be good karma for you and yours if you help those in need." The speaker was an old woman, dressed in the robes of an air temple acolyte.  
"Look, mother, I'm sorry. But the boss is in here today. I can't really help you, though I want to," the guards voice softened.  
Asami saw that he was talking to a group of two women - air acolytes and one man - dressed similarly, but in robes of deeper crimson. Must be a fire acolyte. She hadn't seen one of those before. All three were quite old, in their sixties, she guessed.  
"Let it go, Anyala. We don't want the poor boy to get in trouble" the man said. He patted the old woman's shoulder as they turned away.  
"Please wait" Asami said. "You have come a long way and maybe there is something I can do to help."  
The acolytes turned. The woman called Anyala gave Asami one of the sweetest smiles she had seen. The old man said "Yes, young lady?"  
"I am planning to fly to the island shortly, so I can tell the acolytes there that the three of you are waiting here. Or, you can join me as I fly to the island on my aircraft?"  
The old man looked at his companions. "Anyala?"  
Anyala nodded. Her eyes twinkled. "I always wanted to fly."  
The old man looked a little startled by that.  
"Elera?" he asked.  
The acolyte woman who had been silent looked at Anyala. She smiled and nodded.  
The old man gave an exasperated "Oh, Spirits! You two are worse than my grandchildren"  
Asami felt nervous. She had made the offer in the certainty that it wouldn't be taken up, so this senile enthusiasm had taken her aback.  
"I think I should warn you - the craft is still experimental"  
"So? If its safe enough for a beautiful young thing like you, with her entire life in front of her, its safe enough for three ancients like us," grinned Anyala. "And, seeing that you are the boss here. That means that you aren't like the usual brash road hogs that we see driving around in Republic city, so we will take the chance. And doesn't every air acolyte want to fly?"  
Elera nodded, and her grey eyes danced in expectation.  
Asami grinned back. She liked these two women. "OK, so be it, don't you have some refreshments while I get the craft ready?"  
"Ah, tea? I'm dying for a cuppa," said Anyala. "Thank you very much, my dear"  
"And, before we all forget our manners, The talkative one is Anyala, the strong silent type is Elera and I'm Lee," said the old man.  
Asami bowed.  
"I am Asami Sato. I am honored to meet you"  
Asami guided them to the mess hall and then returned to the seaboat. She got the workers to remove the iron ingots and fix leather straps on the sole passenger seat.  
When everything was done, she returned to the mess hall. Her passengers were ready.  
She guided the giggling acolytes to the passenger seat and strapped them down. The old man sat in the co-pilot's chair, looking at everything she did with interest.  
Their takeoff was perfect, and the boat flew easily. She had been prepared for 10,000 pounds, and having three old people instead made maneuvering more sensitive, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
And then it was done. She brought the boat down in a perfect landing, just in front of the steps to the island. She opened the door and set out the retractable gangplank to the shore. It fell a few feet short, but that was OK. The two air acolytes giggled and skipped out. Lee followed more slowly.  
The giggles stopped as they contemplated the stairs. "Oh dear. That will take us all day," said Anyala. Elera just sat down.  
"OK. I'll go up and see if they can send a bison down to help you," said Lee.  
"Thank you very much, Asami Sato. And be proud of your machine," he said turning to her.  
"Wait, I'll come with you. I would like to see Master Tenzin, anyway," she said.  
"If you are sure?" Lee's tone made it clear that he was perfectly capable of climbing the steps himself.  
"Yes Master Lee. I'm sure" she smiled.  
They set off. The old man was remarkably - spry - was the only word for it. He made really good time, and Asami, to her surprise found herself tiring , her breath was coming in gasps and her legs felt like lead. Just when she thought she couldn't go on any longer, the old man stopped.  
"Miss Sato, do you mind if we rest a little? I'm not as young as you - or as young as I used to be. And this seems to be a good step to stop?" he said.  
Asami nodded and sat gratefully down.  
The old man reached into his satchel and brought out a flask. "Some tea?" he said.  
"Yes, please, thank you"  
For a while there was silence. She sat there, sipping the hot tea, looking at the sky.  
The old man was looking at the city in the distance, lost in his thoughts.  
She thought of her father again. When was the last time they had been on a picnic? Not since her mother was killed. Should she have tried to pry him away from his work? Should she have taken him to a bending tournament? No, he never would have come. But a holiday? Maybe if she had gone on a long holiday with him, he may have opened up to her more. And if she knew what was on his mind, maybe she could have done something. Something that would have prevented him from being so consumed by hatred?  
"Oh father!" she did not realize she said it out loud, until Lee said "Do you want to talk about him, Miss Sato?"  
"What? No. Oh No!"  
"This may be a bit of a platitude, but sometimes, talking helps. Sometimes talking to a stranger helps. And as far as fathers go, I'm a bit of an expert. I've been one, am one, for that matter, and had one."  
"No... its just - that - I sent my father to prison. I didn't know him at all. I didn't see what he had become until it was too late. And he was my father. Why didn't I see what was happening to him? Was I so self absorbed that I was blind to his - his transformation? I keep thinking that maybe there was something I should have done. After mother died, I had to be there for him, just as he was there for me... You...you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"  
The old man pulled his hood down as the wind chilled.  
"Miss Sato. Asami. I know only what was reported on the news. Your father was working with the equalists. He had provided them funding and weaponry. You worked with the avatar and brought him to justice. You did that and restored balance to the city. If Hiroshi Sato was not your father, would you have a second thought about this?"  
"But he is my father, you see"  
"Yes. But your father fooled everyone. And he did such a good job of it that it was too late for him. You worry that you failed in your duty as a daughter. From where I stand, he failed you as a father. That was the greater crime. He tried to kill you, from what I hear. He failed, as a human being. His only success has been to raise a daughter like you."  
Asami smiled, but her eyes were bright. "Thank you."  
"Look, child. Your father was a man of iron. Iron has many sterling qualities, but it is a flawed metal. Iron rusts. It corrodes and rots. The question facing you is 'Are you of iron or steel?' Are you tempered by experience? Do you stay flexible and strong?"  
"I see deep steel in you. I will not ask you not to worry. I will not say that the questions you ask yourself are meaningless. They are important. But their answers are not. The fact that you ask these questions is. If the avatar was here, he would tell you the same thing."  
"The avatar? Korra is a girl. She's here. She understands, I think."  
"Ah. An old man's mistake. I keep thinking of the old Avatar, Avatar Aang."  
It was not just his words, Asami decided. It was his voice. There was a depth to it, the voice of wisdom bought by years of pain and suffering. It was voice that had seen all the hardships the world could throw at it, and had come out of each ordeal stronger. Somehow, the voice made the things the man said more believable. She cheered up, but all she said was, "Maybe we should get going?"  
"Yes, indeed".  
It was almost three in the afternoon when they made it to the temple. Jinora had her nose in a book. Ikki and Meelo were playing. Near the temple doors Tenzin stood talking to Chief Lin Beifong.  
Meelo saw them first. He whirred towards them on a ball of air.  
"Welcome Back, beautiful woman. Can I have that lock of your hair now?"  
Asami giggled. Meelo was funny.  
"Hello, How can I help you?" This was Jinora, bowing to Lee.  
"Hello. I have just come to see Master Tenzin..."  
At the sound of his voice, Lee and Tenzin started, and Asami stared astonished as she saw the usually impassive Lin Beifong hurtle along the path to the old man whom she scooped up in ribcracking hug. "Uncle Zuko! So you decided to finally visit us"  
Tenzin was close behind her, a huge smile on his face. "Lord Zuko, this is indeed a pleasure"  
Zuko? This was Fire Lord Zuko? The old man pushed his hood back and yes, she could see the famous scar, still an angry red against the paleness of his skin.  
As the children clustered around him and Tenzin called out to Pema about their visitor, she felt unaccountably embarassed.  
"My Lord, I am sorry, I did not realize who..."  
"And yet, you were kind enough to bring me here, to accompany an old man who may not have been able to climb the thousands of steps to get to this place. You gave us food and drink and courtesy. Why should you be sorry? You conducted yourself like true nobility and I am grateful for your company," he smiled.  
"I'm the one who owes you an apology. You see, it's usually easier for an old fire sage to travel than it is for a former fire lord. And for that deception, I seek pardon."  
Lin smiled at her. "Come, I'm sure Tenzin will have something for you as well."  
"Tenzin, can you please tell the acolytes that there are a couple of their counterparts waiting at the bottom of the stairs who would appreciate a sky bison ride up to here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"The youngest general."  
It seemed like a sick joke. Iroh cringed when he thought of it. He had been so proud when he had become general, but now he understood. It was because he was Fire Nation Royalty. He had always suspected it, of course and it would have been a much blinder man to be oblivious of the mutterings at his promotion.  
But he had been so confident of his abilities and his early victories had made him believe that he had earned his rank. But what kind of general lost an entire fleet as a result of a lethal cocktail of ignorance and arrogance.  
"Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time, and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together." What a victory. Losing his fleet. Nearly drowning. Being saved by the avatar, as though he was some kind of damsel in distress. Sending a message straight to the enemy. Endangering Bumi's fleet. He didnt even have a code for the fleet fallback location. Getting captured by Hiroshi. Not noticing the bloody fence posts. Having to be saved by a polar beardog, of all things. Having to depend on an airheaded earthbender, a rich kid with daddy issues, said polar beardog and some desperate firebending to prevent total disaster.  
He had offered to resign his commission. General Tanaka, his commander initially refused to accept his resignation. The next day, he called Iroh.  
"Iroh, I've been thinking about this. I think it would be for the best if I was seen to accept your resignation"  
Iroh stared straight ahead. "Yes, Sir," he said.  
"But, as far as I am concerned, you are on a leave of absence. The problem with the equalist attack was intelligence. Or our complete lack of it. It was a failure on many levels. The city police force failed to gauge the kind of support the equalists had. The council - apart from Tenzin was so disconnected from reality that every action they took - supporting councillor Tarrlok, the task force, the stupid laws they passed - everything they did strengthened the equalist's hands. MI was able to get information about the mecha tanks, but did not have a clue about the secret airfield or Sato's bombers."  
Iroh nodded. It didn't make him feel any better, but it was true.  
"We need a functional network of spies and informants. And not just the low quality stool pigeons that rat out racketeers and the like to the police, but across the board. Industrial espionage. We need people in every big manufacturing house - the Satos, the Cabbage Corps - everywhere. We need them at the power plants. We need them at the newspapers and the radio stations. In the unions. Among the porters and day labourers. Among the small shopkeepers. In the triads. The very rich and wealthy. We need sources and we need them fast."  
"The end of the Amon affair has given us some breathing time. People will be suspicious of new movements, attempts to upset the balance. But we need a good intelligence network in place before the next big thing. And there will be a next big thing."  
"And starting from now, getting those sources will be your job. That's why I think you should go on leave. We can spread it about that you left in disgrace, if you want, or keep quiet about it. It is up to you."  
"I would rather no comments were made, sir. People will assume I left in disgrace anyway," said Iroh.  
"So be it. I can give you one point of contact. She is part of MI and one of the best we have at getting human intelligence. Talk to Madam Tree in republic city"  
"Madam Tree?"  
"Code name. Major Shimura will give you the details"  
Iroh saluted and left.  
It was a week later. The night wind was chilly. He was standing with several others - young and old, men and women, in various stages of desperation. These were the migrants, the people who had come to republic city from the country, looking for a better life. Right now, for most of them, a better life meant a job. Theirs was a strange brotherhood, but these people went everywhere, knew where the jobs were, knew who was hiring and who wasn't, knew what kinds of skills were needed for what jobs.  
"Cabbage Corp is hiring. They are getting into automobiles in a big way. After Sato' role in Aman's power grab became known, people really don't want to have anything to do with Sato. But theyre looking for people who worked on Satomobiles, and with so many people leaving Sato, there's not much demand for people like us."  
The speaker was Lightfingers. Lightfingers was a walking, talking jobs board. He knew who was hiring, where and what for. But Lightfingers would never take a job himself. "Too limiting," he would made his money living up to his name, picking pockets at central city station. Sometimes, people he put on to jobs would give him a cut. If they did not, he would take his cut anyway.  
"You should go and try out, Raiden. You're a smart kid. You have an education. I don't know why you hang around with us. Though I do have my suspicions..." Lightfingers said.  
Iroh smiled, but this was dangerous. Lightfingers was smart.  
"Oh? And what are they?" he said.  
"Well, you're a rich kid. Born in wealth, atleast. Educated well. It's there in your speech, the way you talk. But you don't have any of the rich kid vices - you've not touched a drop of booze -nor have you shown any interest in opium. You're not a druggie If you were with a girl, I would have thought you ran away from an unhappy arranged marriage with your lady love. So you may have done something bad. Whats bad enough for a rich kid to run away? You killed someone and are now on the run."  
"I'm impressed," said Iroh.  
"You haven't heard anything yet. I'd say you've been in the military - maybe Fire Nation army, since you're a firebender. But I'd think its the Republic city army, because you stay very far away from the soldiers hangouts and you actually cross the road when you see soldiers on the street. My money? You deserted. I don't know if you deserted because you were afraid of a fight - or you got into trouble with a superior officer... Ah, I knew it," Lightfingers looked smugly at Iroh's expression. "Don't worry, kid. Your secret is safe with me. Heh. I first thought you were put on the street by the Beifong bitch, but you're way too classy to be a flatfoot "  
Iroh relaxed a was getting dangerously close, but the desertion theory was close enough to be true and far enough to mislead.  
"Anyway, I'm going to try my hand at honest work, Lightfingers. I've just got a job at power plant, I'm a generation technician. I'm supposed to start work next week. But is there any day work available?"  
"Well, if you are an earth bender, you could try the Sato place. Hiroshi's daughter sold off their mansion. The cabbage merchant bought it and is now moving stuff around. If you can drive a van, the movers are always looking out for good drivers."  
"Oh? So where is the daughter staying now," Iroh asked.  
"She bought herself a small apartment in the fashionable part of will probably spend her dad's money buying dresses and get married to some rich guy. Probably deserves to be in jail with her dad, but must have ratted him out to escape. Pah!" Lightfingers spat, accurately at a passing dog yelped and ran and Lightfingers laughed.  
"I don't think.." began Iroh,but then he could he say? That he didn't think the Sato girl sold her father out?  
"I can drive a vehicle, though. Let me check with movers," he finished.

The movers were The Supreme Efficiency Relocation Company, located not far from the center of the city. Their office was a small wooden building in a large open area that served as a parking lot for a fleet of trucks. A harassed looking foreman was trying to instruct some of the drivers on what they needed to do, but didn't seem to be making much of an impression.  
Iroh went up to him. "I hear you're looking for drivers?"  
"I'm looking for drivers with some intelligence. Do you have any?" the foreman snapped.  
"Not enough, but I'm always on the lookout for more," grinned Iroh.  
"Oh please. Save me from smart alecks," said the foreman.  
"Sorry," said Iroh. "I can drive your van. I'm good with vehicles and I can follow orders"  
"Hmm. That would be something. OK, there's Kuom, there. Show him what you can do. "  
Kuom was a short stubby man in a gray overall. Iroh told him that the foreman had sent him.  
Kuom just jerked a thumb at a nearby van.  
Iroh got in behind the wheel. Kuom got in next to him.  
"Drive around a bit. Central avenue, Street of Magnolia Blooms, Park Road. Let's see what you can do."  
Iroh took the van out of the compound and on to Central Avenue. He drove carefully, though the traffic was light. Working with a moving company made sense, he thought. Atleast, it made more sense than working in a power plant.  
The van handled well and Kuom seemed satisfied with his driving when they hit the stop light on Fragrant Flower of the councillors was travelling across the city it seemed, and the signal stayed on a lot longer than it usually did.  
Iroh settled down for a long wait.  
Something near him rumbled.  
He looked out of the window and froze.  
It was a polar beardog.  
There couldn't be two of them in the city."Please let there be two of them in the city," he thought.  
It didn't matter. The avatar was riding Naga.  
He tried to stay as calm as possible. "No sudden movements. Don't draw any attention to yourself. The light should turn green any moment now. Please. Please. Please don't notice me."  
But Naga did notice him.  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
Then a long wet sandpapery tongue was licking the side of his face.  
"Ooops. Sorry!" Korra said. "He likes you"  
Thankfully, the light changed before she could get a better look at him.  
"Sorry, gotta go! C'mon, Naga"  
And they were gone.  
"She's a wild one, the Avatar is" - this from Kuom.  
"That thing - that bear - dog whatever it is" said Iroh.  
"It's OK. It licked you, it liked 's an honour, lad. It means you're OK in the avatar's book- which makes OK in mine. Lets get back. I think you'll do just fine. Shen will be happy - as much as Shen can ever be happy"  
Shen wasn't happy, but he wasn't complaining.  
"OK, Kuom says you drive decently. That's high praise from him, so I guess you're hired. Your pay will be a 50 yuan a week. Is that OK with you?"  
Iroh said that it was OK with him.  
"Good, now, off you go. Sato mansion, ten minutes. Go with Kuom. He'll tell you what to move"  
"Yes, sir" said Iroh.  
"Some equipment from Sato's workshop. Do you know where it is?" asked Kuom.  
"Er. No. I'm afraid not" said Iroh.  
"I'll show you the way," said Kuom.  
They landed up at the Sato mansion twenty minutes later. The mansion was a hive of activity with trucks getting loaded to capacity and whizzing off.  
Iroh felt unaccountably sad. He did not really know Asami Sato, though their brief acquaintance had given him a healthy respect for her abilities. But to lose her father and her home - for doing the right thing...It just seemed so … unfair.  
"Fairness is a fool's idea. The world is unfair," he thought to himself, as he opened the back of the truck for the earthbenders to move some heavy equipment on to the truck's back.  
"Ooooh, there she is, the Sato girl..." said Kuom.  
"What? Where?"  
"Over there - in that jacket?" said Kuom.  
And there she was. She didn't seem broken up by the fact that she was shipping off what remained of her mansion. She just looked like a woman who knew exactly what she was doing, and was staying on to make sure things happened exactly the way she wanted them to happen.  
And she was coming up to the truck.  
Iroh slouched in his seat, his face down, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.  
She was standing right next to him.  
He lifted his eyes, warily.  
And found himself looking straight into her eyes  
Her eyes were a brilliant green, he noticed.  
She looked at him. And gave him a wink. And moved on.


End file.
